


En Storm på Åpent Hav

by PotetUWU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Gaming, Kjærlighet, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sigar - Freeform, bat
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotetUWU/pseuds/PotetUWU
Summary: Sabeltann og Harry Potter universet kolliderer- Sabeltann er trist og ensom- Humlesnurr har kule venner- De møtes og har det koselig sammen
Relationships: Humlesnurr/Kaptein Sabeltann, Kaptein Sabeltann/Humlesnurr
Kudos: 6





	En Storm på Åpent Hav

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg vil starte med å takke "mamma" for uten deg hadde jeg ikke hatt noe å skrive om. Verken karakterer eller handling. Så dette er altså min første fanfic.. LES!!

Kaptein Sabeltann hadde levd mange lange harde år ute på sjøen, men aldri hadde han følt seg fullkomment, det var alltid noe som hadde manglet. Han så utover havet, hvor den sorte dame elegant seilte framover. Mannskapet var ikke til stede, Sabeltann trengte alene tid. Vinden blåste det nyvaskede og glansfulle håret hans, og man kunne høre bølgene slå mot skuta. En enslig tåre gled ned ansiktet hans og fjernet litt av sminken. Men dette brydde han seg ikke om, ekte menn gråter, noe som kaptein Sabeltann definitivt er. Hva er egentlig poenget? grublet Sabeltann over. Etter årevis med erobringer og et liv i rikdom, hva er det som er igjen? En knust mann? Han kjente at han var på gråten, og at det bygget seg opp i halsen. Han innså at til tross for det flotte mannskapet sitt hadde han egentlig alltid følt seg alene. Hva skal jeg gjøre? Spørsmålet sto stille i luften, men ble ikke svart. Sabeltann gikk ulykkelig tilbake til rattet, dypt i sine ytterste og innerste tanker. Han tok på seg hodetelefonene sine å lyttet til favorittbandet sitt, KISS. 

Han tenkte på de gode gamle dager, da han hadde alt han kunne få og enda litt til. Da han ikke hadde en eneste bekymring i verden. Gull, sølv, god mat. Spesielt mat! Sabeltann var en matelsker, men en brennkvikk forbrenning. Alle var misunnelige. Han tenkte på Langemann, sin trofaste nestkommanderende og ikke minst kamerat. De hadde vært på mange eventyr sammen og opplevd mye som ingen andre hadde opplevd i sin livstid. Akk ja, Langemann var Sabeltanns skygge, men likevel hadde Sabeltann klart å holde noe hemmelig overfor han. Det hadde nemlig seg sånn at Sabeltann hadde forelsket seg i Langemann, men så klart kunne han ikke fortelle Langemann om dette, dette ville ødelegge vennskapet deres! Dessuten var Langemann hetero (ew). Dette visste Sabeltann egentlig, men likevel røsket det i hjerterota. Det gled enda en tåre ned den feilfrie huden hans. Gjennom hodetelefonene hans kunne man vakt høre Paul Standley synge Oh no, tears are falling. Noe de så absolutt gjorde. 

Over dammen, i Storbritannia, nærmere sagt London, satt Humlesnurr og kompisene hans og chillet. Gandalf tok frem en sigar og tente den. Yoda rakte ut hånden, han ville også ha en. Ebenezer Scrooge krysset armene sine og så misfornøyd ut, men takket ikke nei da han også ble bydd en. “Hvorfor er det alltid jeg som er sist?” sa han med et furtent ansiktsuttrykk. “Ok Scrooge, nå sitter vi her og koser oss, så kommer du her å skal ødelegge stemningen? du passerer ikke vibe checken min ass.” brummet Gandalf mens han tok et drag av sigaren sin. Frem til dette tidspunktet hadde Humlesnurr kikket ut av vinduet. Jeg tror det er noen som kaller på meg tenkte han, men han hadde visst også mumlet det ut til de andre. “Hva var det du sa?” spurte Yoda, som mirakuløst hadde klart å si en setning uten å vende på den først. Men likevel la ingen merke til det. “Ehh, hva?” svarte Humlesnurr, han var litt forvirret. “Ikke si at du har funnet deg et nytt prosjekt? Dette må være den andre, bare denne måneden!” Gandalf hadde lagt fra seg sigaren og ga Humlesnurr et kjedelig blikk. “Jeg forstår ikke at du orker” Scrooge satt benene på kaffebordet foran seg. Gandalf slo staven sin i benene til Scrooge, fornøyd med at benene ikke lenger var på bordet. Yoda var her for drama, han lot det bare utfolde seg uten å gripe inn. Han tok seg en slurk med te og gliste fornøyd. “Hva med deg og Hobbit gjengen din da, Gandalf? Hva er forskjellig fra dem?” spurte Humlesnurr. “Det er egentlig et godt poeng når du sier det.. men jeg har aldri gitt dem penger eller vært sugar daddyen deres.” I øyeblikket Gandalf sa dette ble det helt stille. Yoda lenet seg tilbake i stolen sin mens han prøvde å la være å smile. “Hva var det du sa?? Ja, jeg har gitt noen av “prosjektene” mine penger men-” Humlesnurr rakk ikke å si mer. “Omg Humlesnurr, har du- du-” Scrooge begynte å gapskratte. Han hadde egentlig en veldig søt latter uwu. Humlesnurr kjente at kinnene hans ble varme og tok opp tekoppen for å distrahere seg selv. “SE HVA DU HAR GJORT GANDALF!! D-DET ER IKKE SANT!” utbrøt Humlesnurr med et ulykkelig blikk. “Nei da klart jeg vet det, du leter etter.. DeN rEtTe!” sa Gandalf med veldig rare ansiktsuttrykk. Humlesnurr hadde fått nok, han gjorde Gandalf om til padde. “snakkes taper” sa han mens han var på tur ut døren. “du vil bli et menneske igjen om tre timer” sa han mens han snudde seg og blåste et kyss mot resten av the old man gang.

Humlesnurr hadde tatt sopelimen sin for å prøve å finne ut hvor hans neste redningsoperasjon var. Han var fremdeles irritert over de andre, de forstod overhode ikke hans mening i livet. Han ville hjelpe andre! Han hadde reddet en rekke mennesker og andre vesener i løpet av sitt liv, men de hadde han alltid etterlatt seg. Dette var noe han i grunn ikke tenkte så mye over, det var uansett det som var best for alle parter. Han tenkte litt tilbake i livet sitt. Og da kom Grindelwald fram i tankene, hans første romanse. Det hadde endt med hjertesorg, men han ville alltid ha en spesiell plass i hjertet hans. Til tross for at han hadde blitt litt ond i sine dager. Mens han var i sine tanker, krasjet han rett i en skute midt på havet. Heldigvis traff han masten i skuta og landet på gulvet. Ved roret sto en mann og styrte skuta. Men det så ikke ut som han hadde lagt merke til at Humlesnurr hadde landet i båten hans. Humlesnurr kunne høre at denne mannen hørte på musikk, ikke hvilken som helst musikk, han hørte på KISS! Humlesnurr elsket KISS og lengtet etter å dra på konsert. Han bestemte seg for å gå opp mot mannen og introdusere seg selv. “Unnskyld meg mister!” ropte han, sånn at denne fremmede mannen forhåpentligvis kunne høre han. Men det gjorde han ikke. “UNNSKYLD MEG MISTER!!” sa Humlesnurr rolig. Mannen snudde seg raskt og holdt på å falle over ende. “Å unnskyld meg- jeg mente ikke å-” Han ble rett og slett målløs, han hadde aldri i sitt liv sett en mer attraktiv mann. Han hadde skinnende langt svart hår og sminke skills som ikke kunne sammenliknes med noen andre. Han hadde også en e-boy vibe, men han var adskillig eldre enn de han hadde sett på tiktok. Plus han så litt små-farlig ut, noe som Humlesnurr likte. Han kjente at han begynte å rødme igjen. Han pustet dypt inn og sa: “Hei! Mitt navn er Humlesnurr og jeg er her for å hjelpe deg.” 

Sabeltann var sjokkert. Først og fremst fordi det var en fremmed mann på skuta hans, som var midt på havet, men også fordi denne mannen hadde skremt livskiten ut av han. “Hæ? Hva er det du mener? Og hvordan i all verden kom du deg om bord i skuten min?” “Jeg er en trollmann meg et heltekompleks. svarte Humlesnurr med et glis. Sabeltann stirret på denne mannen igjen. Selv om han bare hadde dukket opp på skuta hans, hadde han en følelse at han kunne være til å stole på. “Hva er det du mener med at du er her for å hjelpe meg?” spurte Sabeltann han hadde et veldig spørrende ansiktsuttrykk. «Forresten, mitt navn er Ernst Sabeltann, men du kan kalle meg Sabeltann.” 

Sabeltann, for et rått navn tenkte Humlesnurr. Han la merke til at han hadde stirret på Sabeltann en stund, så han vendte blikket raskt mot havet i stedet.. “Jo, det har seg sånn at jeg av og til for at kall som sier at jeg skal hjelpe noen mennesker eller hva nå det enn måtte være. Og nå viste deg seg å være deg!” Sabeltann studerte mannen et øyeblikk. Han hadde et praktfullt grått skjegg og det nydeligste smilet han noen gang hadde sett. “Hva er det du skal hjelpe meg med” spurte Sabeltann, han lot ut en litt nervøs latter. “Det er det jeg selv ønsker å finne ut” svarte Humlesnurr. 

\-----

De diskuterte til langt på natt og snakket om hva grunnen kunne vært for at Humlesnurr hadde fått et kall hit til Sabeltann. De hadde kommet frem til at Sabeltann følte seg veldig ensom, og at han mistet litt av selvtilliten og livsgleden han tidligere hadde hatt i sitt liv. De hadde også pratet om andre ting og delt historier fra livene sine. Begge hadde levd utrolige liv og begge hadde lengtet etter å kunne dele dem med noen som var likesinnede. De hadde ledd mye, noe som Sabeltann ikke hadde gjort på lenge. Det var forfriskende å endelig føle seg i live igjen. Humlesnurr hadde klart noe som ikke mannskapet til Sabeltann ikke hadde klart, nemlig å få Sabeltann til å le, på ordentlig. Selv etter dette veldig kortet møtet visste Sabeltann at Humlesnurr ville gjøre livet verdt å leve. 

Sabeltann strakk ut armene sine og gjespet. «Det er ganske sent, jeg tror jeg skal legge meg» Rett etter at han hadde sagt det kom han på: «Shit! Jeg vet ikke om det er nokk sengetøy til oss begge. Etter vår siste reise tok vi alt it for å vaske det.» Han prøvde å finne en løsning i snar-farten. «Åh, det går greit jeg kan dra tilbake til London og så komme tilbake i morgen.» Humlesnurr smilte genuint mot Sabeltann. «Åh- Okei, ja det gir mening» svarte Sabeltann, men til hans store overraskelse ble han litt skuffet over dette. Han kom til å være alene igjen. «Vil du være med til London?» foreslo Humlesnurr. «Vi har masse plass» Dette slo Sabeltann av banen, han forventet ikke dette i det hele tatt, men klarte ikke å skjule smilet sitt. «Vent, hva mener du med vi?» «Jeg og homiesene deler leilighet, og vi har et ekstra soverom» Humlesnurr sa dette på en veldig kul måte, karisma oste ut av han. «Hvis jeg blir med, hva skal jeg gjøre med skuten min?» spurte Sabeltann. «Eh, forlate den her? Hvor er det liksom den skal gå? Vi er midt på Atlanterhavet.» svarte Humlesnurr. Sabeltann synes at dette ga mening, men var fremdeles usikker på å forlate den flotte skuta si. Dette var visst noe som Humlesnurr hadde lagt merke til og la til: «Jeg kan kaste en trylleformel på skuta di, så at den ikke flytter på seg» Dette var Sabeltann fornøyd med og takket ja. 

\-----

De var på vei til London. Vinden suste i ørene deres mens de satt på sopelimen til Humlesnurr. Sabeltann holdt seg godt fast, fordi det var det fornuftige å gjøre, men også fordi han hadde lyst. Til tross for at Humlesnurr 150 år gammel, hadde han et vaskebrett uten like. Dette var ikke en overraskelse til Sabeltann. De begynte å nærme seg byen og utsikten var fantastisk, Sabeltann følte seg fantastisk. De begynte nedstigningen lenger inn i byen. Mens de fløy litt lavere i byen kunne man se mennesker vandre rundt i gatene. Hvordan kan de ikke se oss tenkte Sabeltann, men grublet ikke så lenge over det. De landet på taket til en fleretasjes bygning. For Sabeltann som aldri hadde bodd i midten av en by var dette svært uvanlig. Han var jo fra kysten. Da de kom til døren lukket Humlesnurr den opp for Sabeltann og viste med hånden at Sabeltann skulle gå inn. De måtte gå ned en trapp for å komme til leiligheten, hvor det satt tre andre eldre menn, The old man gang, som Humlesnurr hadde kalt dem. En av dem så veldig gretten ut, den andre var ikke engang et menneske og den tredje så litt forvirret ut, men gikk opp mot dem og introduserte seg. “Jeg forventet ikke at vi skulle få besøk” sa mannen som hadde stilt seg foran dem. Han ga Humlesnurr et litt irritert blikk. “Men det er jo alltid hyggelig med gjester! Mitt navn er Gandalf” sa Gandalf og det virket som han mente det. “Det er Scrooge” han pekte mot den gretne herren. Han sa bare et kort hei og snudde seg og var like uinteressert som før. Gandalf sukket høyt Hvis du ikke hadde betalt en stor andel av husleien, hadde vi kastet deg ut for lenge siden mumlet han, men høyt nok sånn at Scrooge hørte det. Han så veldig fornærmet ut. “Og dette er Yoda!” Han pekte mot den grønne skapningen som satt i en lenestol. Sabeltann syns han så skjønn ut. Han sa hei og smilte mot Yoda. Yoda likte oppmerksomhet og sa hei tilbake. Deretter fortsatte han å spille minecraft på pcen sin. Etter en stund spurte Gandalf: “Er dette den nye kjæresten din eller brakte du PrOsJeKtEt ditt hit?” Verken Sabeltann eller Humlesnurr forventet dette og begge rødmet litt. Gandalf lo av dette. Yoda hadde allerede begynt å shippe dem. “Ehm dette er Sabeltann. Kan du gå og lage te til oss Gandalf?” Gandalf smilte et øyeblikk før han snudde seg og gikk mot kjøkkenet. På vei dit mumlet han OK, ikke svar på spørsmålet mitt. Han synes dette var svært morsomt. 

Sabeltann synes Humlesnurr luktet godt, som bønner.. han elsket bønner. Sabeltann kikket litt rundt i rommet det så episk ut og han var svært misunnelig. Fra kjøkkenet kunne man høre Gandalf. Han bestemte seg for å sette seg ved siden av Yoda, etter litt satte Humlesnurr seg også. Ingen snakket, det var litt kleint. Yoda ga faen, han gamet og koste seg. Gandalf kom nå endelig ut av kjøkkenet og serverte teen. 

\-----  
Det hadde blitt kveld og de fleste hadde gått og lagt seg, men Humlesnurr og Sabeltann sto ute på balkongen og nøt utsikten. Om jeg mener de nøt synes av hverandre eller den faktiske utsikten vil forbli et mysterium. Sabeltann grublet litt over hva han skulle si, dette var det eneste han hadde tenkt på: “Tidligere nevnte du et forhold som hadde endt med sorg, unnskyld for å være så påtrengende, men jeg ble så nysgjerrig om denne personen.” Han ventet litt før han fortsatte: “Beklager jeg burde ikke nevnt det, bare glem det.” Humlesnurr fiklet litt med hendene. “Det går bra, jeg har vært i flere forhold tidligere, en fuckboy om jeg så får si det meg selv.” Han lo litt. Sabeltann likte menn med mye erfaring. “Uansett, min første kjærlighet ble ond i løpet av den tiden vi datet og det ødela i grunn alt. Men han vil alltid ha et sted i hjertet mitt, verken jeg liker det eller ikke.” Humlesnurr så ned i bakken da han sa dette. Det eneste Sabeltann kunne tenke på var Han, han! Da har jeg faktisk sjans! Dette var en helt ny følelse for han. Han fortsatte og snakke uten å tenke seg om. “Hvordan kan noen gjøre deg vondt, det kunne jeg aldri ha gjort.” Humlesnurr forventet ikke dette, men smilte et bredt smil. Han strakk ut hånden sin og strøk Sabeltann på kinnet. “Det tror jeg så absolutt på.” De så hverandre dypt inn i øynene. Blikket til Sabeltann flyttet seg sakte ned mot munnen til Humlesnurr. Han flyttet blikket opp igjen men før han visste ordet hadde munnene deres møttes. Sabeltann flyttet hånden sin rundt nakken til Humlesnurr. Kysset som hadde startet ganske rolig, hadde blitt litt mer hektisk og amorøst. Men ble avbrutt en stund etter. De var begge gamle og hadde litt dårlig pust. Humlesnurr tok hånden til Sabeltann i sin egen og studerte hånden hans litt før han kysset den. De holdt hender mens de gikk inn i leiligheten igjen. De satte seg ned på sofaen og tente hver sin sigar og fortalte alt til hverandre. 

Til tross for den korte tiden de hadde tilbrakt sammen, hadde Humlesnurr uvitende klart å redde Sabeltann. Han var nemlig lykkeligere enn det han noen gang hadde vært. Det hadde rett og slett vært et eventyr. Senere dro de begge på KISS konsert, noe som hadde vært et fabelaktig stevnemøte. Sabeltann hadde også lært Humlesnurr sine sminketips og sin hudpleierutine. Tiden de hadde sammen hadde vært høydepunktet i begge sitt liv, men det kom til en brå slutt. Det hadde nemlig seg sånn at det hadde vært mye som hadde skjedd i den magiske verden, mens den unge Harry Potter hadde vokst opp. Humlesnurr hadde vært mentoren hans på skolen han gikk på. Under et tragisk møte rasistiske trollmenn og lederen deres, hadde Humlesnurr omkommet. Sabeltann følte et ansvar overfor Harry og ble hans verge. Nå reiste de rundt på de syv hav og levde livet så godt det gikk an, til tross for alt hva de begge hadde mistet. Men Sabeltann så mye av Humlesnurr i Harry og dette ga han mot til å fortsette videre i livet.


End file.
